


Timestamp: Cas' coming out.

by Somethingaboutmisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Before Dean, Coming Out, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutmisha/pseuds/Somethingaboutmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a time stamp for "A Good Reason Not To Do History Homework."<br/>It's not by me, It's by Its-more-of-an-overcoat on tumblr, who is my faithful beta reader, and who needs to keep writing because she is hella good.</p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/1072617/chapters/2152926 is the original fic that this comes from :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp: Cas' coming out.

**Author's Note:**

> What ensues when Cas' parents find out he's gay.

Cas’ quickly unlocked the front door to his parents house, pulling Matt, a cute preppy kid with dirty blonde hair, in tow. As soon as the door was closed behind them Cas had him up against the door and his lips over his. Hands sliding into his hair, lips pushing and tasting the boy from his history class. He knew the only reason the kid was here was because he was curious, and cas didn’t mind, he wasn’t looking for anything serious. There was a cute boy, that quiet nerd he’d seen once or twice, but he was pretty sure he was taken.  
  
“Dude, bedroom ?” Matt asked his voice husky, pupils slightly blown, yet cas could easily see his warm brown eyes in the dim light of his unlit house.  
  
“Mmm,” Cas mused. “Couch is closer?”.  
  
“Yeah, but like what if your folks walk in ?”  
  
“They’ll be out for age’s, my dad’s working and my mum’s out seeing her mother across town. The only person who might come in is Michael, and he doesn’t give a shit he just stays in room”  
  
“Uh, okay then,” Matt said with a shy smile.  
  
They went and sat on the large cream couch at the center of the Novak’s living room. Matt sat rather awkwardly in the middle of it, fidgeting  slightly with the end of his navy blue sweatshirt. His eyes looking up expectantly at cas. Who, not wasting any time whatsoever, casually straddled him, hands placed on his shoulders, swooped down almost gracefully and caught him in a shamelessly filthy kiss. Matt made a surprised little noise into cas’ mouth, which made him chuckle. Matt’s tongue finding it’s way inside his mouth and his hands finding their way up his shirt.  
  
Suddenly, there was a click.  
  
 Keys the door. Unfortunately Cas noticed a little too late.  
  
At first Cas thought it was just Michael. But then he heard the familiar voices of his parents.  
  
Crap.  
  
“CASTIEL NOVAK! , WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING ?” His mother shrieked  
  
Castiel jumped at the noise before turning an embarrassing shade of red. Immediately, he got up off the couch leaving a very flustered Matt; to whom he would have to apologies later.  
  
“M-mum, look, I- I’m sorry alright I jus-”  
  
“Just what ?” This time his father spoke, low and calm, yet full of controlled rage. He was a tall and rather frightening man, with a cold stare that could give you chills, and that was just on a good day.  
  
“Matt you might wanna go, see you at school,” Cas said trying his best to keep his quivering voice level.  
  
Matt jumped up quickly avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room closing the door quietly behind him. For a moment there was silence, as Castiel’s parents looked at him in need of an explanation. One Cas reckoned they weren’t going to like.  
  
“Bet ya’ didn’t know I was gay huh ?” He asked sheepishly going on a whim that he might be able to casually joke his way out of this one. Wrong.  
  
“Castiel, are you seriously telling me you are a filthy cocksucking fag ?” His father asked.  
  
Castiel nodded weakly. Watching pain well in his mother’s eyes in the form of tears. His father all rage and fury.  
  
“I’m sorry father, I’m still me though, I haven’t changed I just like guys that’s all. It’s still me,” Cas’ voice was barely a whisper. Any louder and his voice would have cracked and he would have cried.  
  
  
“That’s all ?! “ His mother said. “ You are a disgrace, a disgrace to everyone, our neighborhood, our family and to yourself, please tell me you will stop,”  
  
His mother had always pushed him about not having a girlfriend, always said the “right girl” was out there. More than once Cas had thought of creating a girlfriend from fictions, perhaps have Anna come round and pretend to be his girlfriend. Besides she owed him for not telling anyone about making out with Crowley; a senior who had made out with just about everyone, girls and boys alike.  
  
  
  
“I can’t mother, It’s who I am and y’know what? There’s nothing wrong with it, it’s just different, that’s all” Castiel knew this was hopeless. Regretting the words as soon as the left his mouth.  
  
“Wrong with it !” His father spat. “The whole thing is wrong. I’m not going to listen to you! Hell, you can leave, don’t think for a second I will have a disgusting little queer living under my roof.”  
  
  
Castiel couldn’t say anything, he could feel the shame and hatred of his parents on his shoulders and the sadness and guilt of the child inside himself, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes.  
Without another word he left. Only just sparing a second thought to grab his jacket as he walked out the door.  
  



End file.
